


i said i loved you to death (so i must be dead)

by goldae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldae/pseuds/goldae
Summary: чанбин никогда не обещал ничего феликсу, так что у феликса нет никаких оснований чувствовать себя преданным. и то, что он позволил своей преданности опустошить себя, лишь его собственная вина.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	i said i loved you to death (so i must be dead)

**Author's Note:**

> waterparks – i felt younger when we met

на самом деле, в конце таких историй никто не умирает. 

феликсу требуется пять лет, чтобы это понять. три из них он живет, потому что так говорят – то, что существует в нем, живет три года, а значит, должен жить и он. под конец третьего года феликс смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале и не может узнать себя. 

– мне жаль, – говорит чанбин пять лет назад, и феликс верит. феликс понимает не так уж и много, но достаточно для того, чтобы разобрать ругательства среди почти бессвязных слов, которые чанбин говорит ему, пока он собирает вещи в общежитии. он в ответ лишь молча пожимает плечами – все вокруг кажется искаженным из-за непрошенных и постыдных слез, голос садится от бесчисленных бессмысленных извинений. 

феликс, конечно, не возвращается в австралию – уже спустя несколько дней его приглашают на прослушивание в малоизвестную компанию, и он идёт, потому что чан говорит ему, что такую возможность нельзя упускать – это ведь его мечта, правда? 

тогда феликс уже не уверен в том, есть ли у него мечта. глупый золотой мальчик со счастливым именем, в жизни которого впервые все складывается совсем не так, как он бы того хотел – скорее смешно, чем трагично. но в тот момент ему кажется, что во всем мире нет человека более несчастного, чем он. будто уезжая, он мимоходом отрывает от себя нечто очень важное – да так и забывает это там, в их чересчур тесной общажной комнате.

– мне так жаль, – повторяет чанбин, обнимая феликса в утро его отъезда. «как будто в последний раз», – с насмешкой говорит джисон, и никто не смеётся. – это я во всем виноват. 

феликс спустя три года смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале – тень золотого мальчика, почти разучившегося улыбаться, с двумя почти удачными микстейпами, россыпью веснушек на лице и звенящей пустотой внутри – и думает: возможно, чанбин был прав. 

феликсу, наверное, никогда не стоило узнавать всего, что он способен испытывать. потому что, как оказывается, феликс не способен на полумеры. феликс плачет, когда ему грустно, смеётся громче всех, когда ему весело, повышает голос, когда злится – и отдаёт все, что у него есть, если любит. 

феликс не думает о том, что отдавать ему совсем нечего. 

– прости, – шепотом говорит чанбин и целует его – в темноте, ночью, неуклюже и одновременно осторожно, чтобы не разбудить спящего на соседней кровати минхо. и феликсу хочется сказать – нет, это ты прости. он-то знает, что нужен чанбину значительно меньше, чем сам чанбин нужен ему. и даже несмотря на это, он не может сделать совсем ничего, чтобы остаться. 

феликс с радостью отдал бы чанбину свою жизнь – вот только его жизнь чанбину вовсе не нужна. 

и на самом деле, в конце таких историй никто не умирает. 

феликс работает над третьим микстейпом, проводит трансляции в инстаграме и записывает видео для своего канала на ютубе, ходит на интервью и фотосессии. иногда на награждениях он сталкивается с собранной тогда группой – сначала из семи, а потом из шести человек. и почти все они, кажется, искренне рады его видеть, а чан даже приглашает на обед, как раньше, в год, предшествовавший его дебюту, и за каких-то полчаса пытается рассказать все произошедшее с ними за пару лет так, будто феликс сам не следил за всеми новостями. 

– я же говорил, что все будет в порядке, – улыбается чан, и феликс молча кивает – у него действительно все в порядке. не в том порядке, в котором ему бы хотелось, но взросление приносит одно очень важное осознание – невозможно всегда получать желаемое. 

умываясь по утрам, феликс долго, до красноты трёт лицо, но все равно не может забыть, как чанбин касается губами его кожи. феликс из австралийского лета приезжает в корейскую зиму, привозя с собой все тёпло, которое может – и незамедлительно делясь им со всеми желающими. чанбину, кажется, это тепло нужно. феликс ошибочно думает, что чанбину может быть нужен он. 

в отличие от чана, чанбин никогда не обещал ничего феликсу, так что у него нет никаких оснований чувствовать себя преданным. и то, что он позволил своей преданности опустошить себя, лишь его собственная вина. 

– мне жаль, – говорит феликс спустя пять лет. 

в конце таких историй действительно никто не умирает – а феликс все равно не смог бы ее закончить. 

феликс тушит свет и ложится в постель. чанбин обнимает его сквозь сон.


End file.
